1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic original feed apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to an automatic original feed apparatus having a reverse rotation path and a being capable of reading both surfaces of an original.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, automatic original feed apparatuses in which an original is fed to a predetermined reading position in order to read image information on the original are already known. In such apparatuses, switch means for switching back the original and a reversible motor therefor are provided for reversing or inverting the original. For example, refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,387; 4,158,500; 4,176,945; and 4,544,148.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional automatic original feed apparatuses, the arrangement for reading both surfaces of the original is very complicated and the control therefor is also complicated.